


Liquid Courage

by coconutskins



Category: The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutskins/pseuds/coconutskins
Summary: Another short fic. Takes place in the future - aka season 2 - and is therefore 100% fictional. Dani and Sophie have broken up and Dani is going out to have some fun (?). Turned out kinda angsty, tho.
Relationships: Bette Porter/Dani Nunez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Liquid Courage

+++

"That's gotta be her third girl within one week," Alice says and she sounds genuinely impressed. Bette rolls her eyes at her friend, feigning annoyance, mainly, and indifference, but she still cannot help but let her eyes drift over to the scene Alice has been watching and commenting on for the past five minutes.

Dani is standing at the bar, emptying her third (?) fourth (?) drink, not that Bette has been counting, and there's a woman, a rather young one, pretty much pressed up against her side, smiling at her and hanging onto her every word. It's pretty obvious where this is going with Dani's arm around her waist and the other woman nuzzling her neck now and still - Dani seems detached from the scene, Bette thinks.

"I mean, she's hot," Alice pulls her from her thoughts, "They both are."

Bette sighs. "Alice."

"What?"

"It's really none of your business."

"That they're hot?" Alice asks, smirking, "Well, I've got eyes. Or do you disagree?"

Bette doesn't reply. She looks back towards the two women and, well, now they're kissing. Or making out, more like, because Dani has the other woman shoved up against the bar counter, one of her hands behind her neck, pulling her in and kissing her in earnest. Bette swallows. She doesn't quite know why this gets to her, but somehow _it does_. There's a familiar spark in the depth of her stomach, a heat, and she cannot will it down quickly enough.

"Wow," Alice states and again Bette says nothing in return, but, yeah, she agrees.

+++

Bette is just reaching for the towel to dry her hands when the bathroom door opens with a bang and an obviously drunk Dani stumbles in. Alone.

"Bette!" Dani seems genuinely surprised and happy to see her, a tad embarrassed, too, when she stumbles once more and has to grab the sink to steady herself. She's blushing now and it's somehow endearing and Bette really, _really_ needs to get out and away from this.

"Hey," Bette says and instead takes a few steps closer, "Are you okay?"

"I.." Dani seems unsure, but then she just shrugs, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just drunk."

"Yes, I've noticed that," Bette smirks.

"Uh.. yeah. I'm sorry."

Bette laughs at this. "You don't have to apologize for that."

Dani just nods. Swallows. Then she looks up again, eyes dark and intense and for a moment Bette can't help but think back to that scene out there at the bar. Dani pressed up against that woman, kissing her, touching her, dominating her, really, and it makes Bette's head spin a little.

"You look good," Dani says, suddenly, "I mean, you always do," she adds, chuckling.

It's such an innocent statement, but somehow it shakes up Bette's world a little. Maybe because she knows that it isn't all that innocent, not with the way Dani is looking at her, eyes filled with lust and want and _something._ Oh shit.

"Dani, I-"

"No," Dani is quick to interrupt her, "No. It's.. I mean, I know. You're not- I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have said this," she adds then and she turns around and is gone.

+++

Bette is back outside and next to Alice just in time to watch Dani take one last sip from her drink, reach for her date's hand and pull her with her towards the door.

"Impressive," Alice says.

"Could you fucking stop this?" Bette snaps. 

"Okay?"

Bette sighs. "I'm sorry."

Alice doesn't look hurt or angry just _curious_. Which is worse - if you know her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Just.. a long day. You know."

She didn't have a long day and Alice does know that, but she surprisingly refrains from pointing that out. She just looks at her, still puzzled.

There's silence then. Bette thinks about getting another drink, but tosses the idea right away. 

"I think I'll head home," she says instead, "I need to get some sleep."

Alice nods, still lost in thought somehow and it's scary, really.

Bette hugs her friend and is just about to turn away when Alice speaks again.

"I know, I'm probably not your number one choice when it comes to this sort of conversation, but.. if you ever want to talk about this-"

"There is-"

"And don't even try to tell me there is nothing to talk about," Alice interrupts her before she can say exactly _this_.

Bette rolls her eyes. "But there really isn't."

"Right."

"Alice.."

"We're going to talk about that.."

"Good night, Alice."

"Night, Bette."

+++


End file.
